Bravery
by devbneo
Summary: [Anima] even though Kalliney is known in her small village for bravery, how can she be brave in her new 'home' were she is a enslaved just because she is an Anima? And who the heck are the 4 travellers in cloaks that seem to be watching her?


1_Ok, I read over all about 3 pages of +Anima and fell in love. Hence, the new story. Most of my flash backs will be in dreams, cuz it's just easier then interrupting the story to have them. Bear with me plz. And the crew (cooro & co.)_ _will be joining our little story too. When I feel like it. Background info on the basic map of this darn world will be at the bottom._

PROLOG!

On the west side of the mountains there lay a village. It wasn't apart of a tribe, or of the country next to it. Now, this isn't uncommon, it wasn't that special.

But never the less, this is were our story starts.

A breathless town boy ran through the small town, toward a cozy cabin at the edge of the town.

"Mrs. Senning! Mrs. Senning!" the boy knocked on the door. Okay, it was more like pounding.

The woman who owned the house, who was apparently Mrs. Senning, opened the door for the lad.

"Oh, hello Jermany. What a nice surprise. Please come in."

"No time!" the boy was gasping for breath as he rushed out his words, "there is a wolf pack. They aren't too friendly. Killed 3 people already..."

"Oh my!"

"Papa says that he wants your husband to come and help them...catch the wolves..." he finally collapsed on the steps, still heaving.

Mrs. Senning was very alarmed to say the least. Wolves near to never killed some one. They normally stayed away from the village.

"SWEETHEART!" even in a time of panic, the old couple called each other by there pet names.

Mr. Sennings (a.k.a.- sweetheart) came down stairs. "Yes? Is Kalliney back from the park yet?"

" there is a message from Jeremany's father! A wolf pack is attacking the village and they need you and other men to help drive them out!!"

"Oh really? That's not good." how her husband could stay calm at a time like this was beyond her. "Wasn't Jeremany's father interested in betrothing Kalliney and him?"

"Yes! No time for small talk! Kalliney is still in the village park! She could be in danger!"

"Now, don't you worry. I'll go down there and tell her to go home and I'll help everyone else." this calm attitude was now really bugging Mrs. Senning.

"THEN GO ALREADY!!!"

"I'm gone!" he called playfully as he walked out the door.

"Kalliney!" called a pigtailed 5 year old to the other 5 year old.

"Hi Melonly!"

"The big papa's and mama's are talking about wolves!"

"So?" the duo walked out of the park and down there secret side street.

As Melonly was about to answer, the two best friends heard a deafening scream followed by more screaming.

"It's the wolves! A 4th killing!"

"Killing?!?" the two young girls said together. The kinder gardeners eyes widened, but not before the heard a growling from behind them. Melonly froze, while Kalliney whipped around to find 3 wolves coming down the secret side street.

"Melonly! We gotta run!" Kalliney started to, only to find her friend wasn't moving. She was trebling violently, too afraid to move.

"There just wolves! Hurry up or your'll..." Kalliney realized it was too late for pushing was the huge canines advanced toward them.

The moment the wolf who was leading crouched into pounce potion, Kalliney heard her father yell "KALLINEY! MELONLY!"

He was running toward them. Quickly Kalliney turned back to her friend. Her father would get there to late. The girl doubled back, toward the quivering 5 year old.

Melonly screamed.

The wolf pounced.

Mr. Sennings voice yelling a breathless "NO!"

as Kalliney threw her self in between Melonly and the wolf.

All in the same moment.

Sound stopped.

Movement halted.

Breathing seized.

As her nose grew outwards like a snout.

As her legs got hairier and swifter.

As sharp claws extended from her fingers.

As her teeth morphed into a pointed set of fangs.

As her eyes narrowed.

As she pounced to meet the wolf.

As sound started, they could hear a whimpering of a beat wolf and the pattering of paws running away.

As movement shifted, they could see Kalliney falling to the ground, knocked out.

As breathing was thrown into play, they could hear themselves letting out a breath they had held in.

Melonly was crying as Mr. Senning met the two girls. Kalliney was back to normal.

Melonly was sent home as Kalliney's father gathered the fainted child in his arms.

Only later, they discovered a black marking that started at Kalliney's ankle and climbed up the middle of the shin which looked like a wolf paw interlinked with varies vines.

In the break that you take in between this chapter and the next, 6 years will have passed. Many things we have yet to learn will happen and a mother will meet 4 travelers and ask them for help.

SETTING!

Most of the adventures of Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana happen in the country east of the mountains. In that country, not many people are welcoming to +Anima. This is were Cooro and Nana were born. The mountains that divide the two countries have settlements of tribes. This is were Senri was born. The country to the west is a country were slavery runs wild. People are very cruel to the +Anima. The law there is no +Anima is allowed to walk the street freely. Meaning they must be slaves. Kalliney was born in between the mountains and the west country.

Sorry, I really do not know were the heck Husky was born, but I'm pretty sure is was some were in the west. Also I'm sorry for not knowing the names, cuz they are really hard to speak and type and I totally forgot them anyways. I -IN NO WAY- WILL TYPE SPOILERS. THEY ARE UNFAIR TO THE PPLZ WHO WANT TO READ AND FIND THE INFO OUT THEM SELVES! DON'T ASK ME FOR SENRI FLASHBACKS OR HUSKY FLASH BACKS!


End file.
